True Terror Unleashed
by ChunkyMeatballs
Summary: When our heroes defeat a terrorist organization, a young boy named Ash unleashes Death into the world. How can they win if they were defeated in seconds before? T for blood. 4th job spoilers. My first fanfic! R&R please!
1. Prologue

_**Yay! My first fanfic! Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story, Pokemon, or the quote. I do own the story though! **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_True Terror Unleashed_**

"_People have hope, because they cannot see death standing behind them."_

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

"Ash Ketchum, préparer à mourir!" Giovanni swings his Dragon Claymore at the boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash, with all his regular Pokemon dead, jumps out of the way. "I have no choice!" Ash uses his ultimate Pokemon, the fabled Pikachu. "Pikachu, we must save the world from Team Rocket's wrath! ThunderShock!"

"Heh, vous pensez que cet assaut mesquin me jouera contre? Alimenter le Garde!" The Pikachu gets a huge amount of damage done back to it, and falls to the ground. "Maintenant, je peux vous tuer Ash Ketchum! Mourir!" Giovanni swings his Dragon Claymore at Ash Ketchum, but at the split second he was about to get killed, Ash lets out a high girly screech in terror, making his Pikachu jump into the way. Pikachu falls onto the ground and dies, blood flowing out of its motionless body.

"**NOOOO!!!!!!! Giovanni, I'm gonna kill you!!"**

"Mais pourquoi? Je bien que nous étions des amis!**"**

"**Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Ash grabs out his wooden wand and casts an energy ball, but then he realized he had no mp left! "**WHY NOW?! **I must use my ultimate potion now! Beer! **FEEL THE WRATH OF UNDERAGED DRINKING!" **Ash, with all of his mp healed, uses an energy bolt, which flies into Giovanni's nuts, resulting in tickling Giovanni, but then the energy bolt starts to react with Giovanni's nuts. "HAHAHAHAHA! Huh, qu'arrive-t-il? **AHH!!!!!**" Then, an alternate dimension pops up and suddenly sucks both Giovanni and Ash in, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

Sorry about it being short. The next ones are longer, I promise! Translations are your problem though, but it's worth it! They're funny later on! R&R, it is an order! 


	2. When They Were Seen And Heard From Again

_**Well, I lied. They were seen again! Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own Maple Story or Pokemon.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: When They Were Seen and Heard From Again_**

"ああ! 私を助けてください!"In some weird twist of fate, Giovanni starts speaking Japanese! (You look up the translations on your own . ) If he falls from the skies, he is certain to land on the ground with a thud, alas, he does. **THUD! **

"それはああ...を傷つけました!"Suddenly, Giovanni slips on a holy water bottle and falls, making the bottle flies into a sealed teddy bear, making it die with a piercing screech. Suddenly, little boy Joe and his 66 other sealed teddy bears turned around and little boy Joe's eyes widen with a horrified expression. **"NUUUUUU!!!!!!! TIMMOTHY!!!! WAHH!!!!"**

Giovanni then moans and stands up, seeing all of the sealed teddies. "ユリーカ！私はここで新しいポケモンを捕らえることができます！" But then, he sees little boy Joe, and in anger, little boy Joe grabs out his Razor and tries to stab Giovanni while yelling **"DIE YOU NOOB!"** Then, Giovanni grabs his Dragon Claymore, and snaps little boy Joe's Razor. Then, Giovanni saw what the boy looked like. He wore a red cap and a black shirt. He had ripped pants and red shoes. His black hair showed a bit only because of his cap, and his blue eyes would have been a happy-go-lucky type if he wasn't angry. "No! That was a 55 Attack, 21 Luck, and 7 Weapon Defense Razor!"

"それは、あなたが私を無視することに持って来るものです！今死んでください！"

"**STOP!"** Suddenly, a shadowy figure comes in front of little boy Joe. He is wearing beginner clothing, but the Dragon Caesar he is holding is a sure sign he is very strong. "I have come to stop you for hurting this little boy, and I will save him from you if my name isn't Michael Jackson!"

"**AH! MICHAEL JACKSON IS AFTER ME NOW?!"**

"Little boy, after I finish this, come with me for I have candy!"

"What the heck?! No way!"

"Hmph, the impudence, no matter, I will save you! Savage Blow!" Michael Jackson swiftly attacks Giovanni with a dance with his dagger, but this attack does only two hits and doesn't even cause Giovanni to flinch. "Level 1 Savage Blow?! Man you suck!"

"あなた一吸いばか　冗談はさておき、彼は正しいです！"

"I cannot understand you, but I will not take insults of my precious Savage Blow like that! Now I will kill both of you if my name isn't Michael Jackson! And don't complain about what I shall do with your beautiful bodies!"

"NUUU!! I'm gonna end this myself now! Boomerang Step!" Little boy Joe grabs out his Dragon Kris and quickly does two assaulters, causing him to return to the same spot making it look like he did nothing. Suddenly, blood starts gushing out of Michael Jackson's arm, causing him to drop his dagger. "What the? Impossible! A little kid can't be a 4th job! Even the most powerful prodigies can't become a 4th job! I'm not a 4th job yet! Eureka! Mister Giovanni, in return for making you speak English, will you make me an honorary member of Team Rocket so I can get revenge on this child after you, the legendary Paladin, trains me?"

"あなたはどのようにそれを知ることができましたか？あなたは私の世界に住んでいなくて、生まれ故郷の連続暴行者の単なる伝説です！"

"Hmmm, let me think. It's cause I am a Pokemon fan! I love that show!"

"OK…That's just freaky…You watch that show because you wanna see the little children in it?"

"On the contrary, yes."

"あなたは恥〔残念〕を持っていませんね？"

"Just touch my butt and I'll know you accept my offer! I can't understand anything you're saying!"

"あなたの尻〔的〕私がなぜ触れたいか！私に他の何かをさせてくださいさもないと私があなたを殺します！"

"Hello, anyone realize we're still in the middle of a fight and I need to get home in 3 minutes for lunch?"

"Oh fine, just raise you're sword and I'll know…" Giovanni then raises his sword, and Michael Jackson suddenly stuffs his face in Giovanni's, umm, how should I put this…Actually, you can probably guess this. **"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU** **HOMO!** Hey! I can talk English! But I am a Frenchy! **NUUU!!!"**

"Oh well, this will do. Now, help me out here and kill this selfish little boy! Hey! He's gone! **NUUU!!!!"**

"Hmph, let's just make a new base and get more members to be in our mafia group. Michael Jackson, I command you to tell me everything you know about this world!"

"Yes sir! Well, it all started when…"

xxx

Ash Ketchum started to open his eyes. He could only see white and blue, which was the sky. He shivered as he felt the cold air go through his body. When he looked around, he was still in the same snowy white area. Then, his eyes grew huge with fear when he remembered what happened that had knocked him out after he had landed.

"**HELP ME!" **Ash was falling through the sky and couldn't see the ground. He was only a beginner magician, and knowing he was going to die because his spells weren't strong enough scared him to the point where he could wet himself. Also, he had no Pokemon for they were killed by Giovanni. Knowing that he would die at any moment, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

After a few seconds, Ash landed, but it wasn't anything like he thought. Instead of feeling a jolt of pain, he felt like he was at home sleeping in his comfy bed. "Is this how it really feels to die?" Suddenly, the thing he was on jumped up from Ash's voice, startled. It caused Ash to fall off and land on the icy ground with a thud. "Ow…" Suddenly, the "thing" he was on let out a ferocious roar. Frightened, Ash slowly looked back and, to his horror, there was a huge abominable being in front of him. Its fur was as white as the snow around Ash, and the horn on its head was blunt but incredibly strong. Ash had enough time to let out a shriek of horror before the beast slammed its huge fists on the ground, making an earthquake that crumbled the ground below him. Then, he once again was falling, and had time to realize he was on a cliff before he blacked out.

xxx

Little boy Joe runs across the street of his village, Henesys, carrying a snail shell from the infamous Bob the Snail. He was late because he decided to cremate Timmothy, and he stored his remains in his snail shell. The other 66 teddies are running behind him, but their faces were horrified. They knew that if they were even 1 second late, Joe's mother would punish Joe.

When they finally arrived at the house, Joe put the teddies in the huge house he made for them. The house was made out of pure gold, and was decorated with diamonds, black crystals, and a dark crystal. Little boy Joe tried to creep through the window, not seeing a figure in the tree above him. Then, the boy in the tree jumped down and yelled, **"HEY, WATCHA DOING?!"** He landed on Joe with a thud, totally blowing his cover.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR FOLGORE?!" **Joe pushed his little brother off of him, and then glared at him with angry eyes. Folgore was short and had shaggy black hair. He also had blue eyes like his brother, but they were a lot more mischievous because of the cocky grin he always had on his face. "Why are you so mad big bro? Mom isn't home anyway."

"Oh, well that's good cause I would have killed you if she was! By the way, where is she?"

"With dad, and if they're alone, I think you know what would happen…"

"Oh, Oda, you came home? I thought you were still in University studying!" Oda was a very intelligent boy with an IQ of 302. He was the oldest sibling in Joe's family. He had long, black hair, and, unlike his brothers, hazel eyes. "Oh, and if you want to know where George is, he is currently in El Nath's lava dungeon, trying to prove me wrong. He wants to summon a Phoenix when he may only summon a Freezer for he is a Crossbow Master."

xxx

"Dang it!" George grasped a summon stone and once again yelled, "Summon Phoenix!" It summoned a Freezer, just like the other 136 times he tried before. He pushed his black hair out of his face and grabbed another summon stone, but once again failed the attempt. "Face it; you're never going to be able to summon a Phoenix…" He looked at the female who said it. The girl had bright orange hair tied in pig tails. She had beautiful, blue eyes and was very pretty. Also, her Dragon Wand was proof she was no weakling. She was already engaged though, which was a disappointment to some people who have come to like her. And to whom she was engaged? The only other person in this dungeon right now. "I'm gonna get it this time for sure Jessica!" She let out a moan. "You've said that every time since I've asked you!"

"Summon Phoenix!"

xxx

Ash started running and running with no idea where to possibly go to. "I've gotta get outta here! I've gotta get outta here!" He was being chased by a hoard of horrifying zombies. He had just ran pass the keeper of this mine, Jeff, and Jeff was also chasing him now. He saw a huge cliff off the side of the mine. "Oh great! I have to fall again!" But then seeing the herd behind him, he decided to jump down, and he suddenly saw an area full of lava and a boy, girl, and a bird with eyes as cold as the snow that he was in.

* * *

More characters are finally here, but the plot still isn't revealed. R&R, it makes me happy.I think the Japanese got screwed too. 


	3. Terror of the Mafia

_**I might have made a mistake, so when you review, please tell me them. And as usual, disclaimer, I do not own Maple Story or Pokemon. Sigh, I hate saying that.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The Power of the Mafia**_

Freezer quickly flew through the air at Ash and cut his arm with its razor sharp beak, causing Ash to let out a cry in pain. Ash quickly reached for his wand, but at the split second he was about to grab it, his arm froze on the inside, which further increased the pain. "Agh!" Freezer quickly swept down from the skies and slashed at Ash with his talons, striking 3 consecutive blows on Ash's back. And, as before, it froze over. **"AH!!"**

"**DANG IT FREEZER, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" **George grabbed his Dragon Shine Cross from the ground and loaded a bolt. "Stop now Freezer, or you know what'll happen!" Freezer just ignored the comment and continued to attack the helpless falling child, this time causing him to pass out from pain. Suddenly, Jessica appeared in front of Ash with teleport. "Please Freezer, stop hurting this kid." Freezer's anger slowly faded away, and he disappeared.

"Phew, that was a close one, he almost killed this kid here."

"How do you always get Freezer to listen to you?!"

"Who cares how I did, we gotta get this kid out of here."

"Whatever."

"Hmm, how did a kid this weak get past Jeff anyway?"

"Wonder about it later, cause we've got company!" Suddenly, a horde of shadows that was in the sky became visible, then they were identified as a mass herd of zombies and Jeff! "Help me someone, there are too much for me to handle!"

"Geez, how did you get that much zombies after you anyway?! Arrow Eruption!" A flurry of arrows shot from the ground and killed off a lot of zombies, and almost Jeff in the process. "Hey, watch it!"

"Shut up, we're killing them, aren't we?"

"Use something safer or you'll kill me!" Jess teleported into the horde of zombies in an attempt to rescue Jeff. The zombies then shot poison all over the two of them, making Jess drop her Dragon Wand and Ester Shield. **"JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE FOR A GEEZER LIKE HIM!" **

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"Grr… Dang it!! I can't hurt them cause Jess is in there now! Can't you use any spells other than teleport without a wand?!"

"Hey, I can…Ow!" The zombies continue the mass flock of attacks on Jess as she shields Jeff. "Grr...Summon Freezer! Attack the zombies and save Jess!" Freezer appeared in the sky and screeched in reply. It darted into the horde of zombies, killing a few per second trying to find Jessica, and then screeched when he found them. "Good, now I can…Ugh!" He felt a sharp blow on his head and he fell down to the ground.

Some of the zombies have now landed on the ground, and started to spit poison at George. George did a flip out of the way, but then Freezer with Jessica and Jeff on him, landed on George, along with a bunch of zombies. **"DANG IT! COULDN'T YOU CHOOSE A BETTER PLACE TO LAND?!"** Freezer then arched over Jess and Jeff, and killed all the zombie above them. Then it disappeared because it couldn't stay in the human world any longer.

"I'll take care of the rest now, Jess, get outta here!" Jess simply nodded and teleported away. "Heh, now all you darn zombies are gonna get it! Darajin Sal!" A very thin but strong arrow came out of his crossbow, cutting straight through every zombie in front of him. "And now Arrow Eruption!" Hundreds of arrows shot out of the ground, piercing all zombies, except one zombie, that was right behind Jess and Jeff, about to kill them. "Get outta the way!" Jess jumped out of the way with Jeff right before it spat out more poison, but the zombie wanted some blood really badly. Seeing Jess bleeding just made it worse. It ran after her and raised its hand up to attack. "Sniping!" George shot an arrow that had enough power to reach the very core of the Earth itself. The arrow hit the zombie, and it instantly died.

"Well, that was quite a party, hey Jess, are you hurt?" Jess smiled with a pale face and said, "What does it look like?"

"Geez, you're always getting yourself in trouble protecting others. First the kid, now this geezer. If you keep getting hurt this much, you should've become a Bishop, not an Arch Mage!" Jeff jumped out into the clearing in anger. "Hey you! That's no way to treat a girl!"

"Shut up! What would you know about woman anyway? You haven't even thanked her yet!" Jeff blushed and then said thanks while giving her a power elixir to heal her and stop the bleeding. "Well, I guess I'm outta here. Return Scroll!" Jeff disappeared from sight. George then turned to Jess. "Hey, do you wanna go to the hospital?"

"I'm more worried about the kid right now than myself, where is he anyway? And why were the zombies chasing him all the way to this place?"

"How would I know? Anyways, where is the kid?!"

"Huh? Where could he have gone?"

"Oh man, this day is so screwed…Let's get outta here."

"But the…"

"He probably got transported back with Jeff or got out alone, don't worry about people you don't know!"

"…Ok, you're probably right, let's get back now…"

"Ok then, Return Scroll!" They disappeared from the dungeon, not realizing the black figure watching them…

xxx

Giovanni looks down at the crowd of people he has gathered to be in his mafia group. "Heh, we've accumulated so much power in so little time! Now, Team Rocket shall rule the world!"

"Yes Master Giovanni!"

"Zene! Where is Zene?!"

"You called, master?"

"Have you caught the child whom foiled all my plans?"

"Of course master."

_Perfect. Now, nothing can stop us from taking over the world._ "Now, we shall wreak havoc on the world!

xxx

"**MAN! I'M SO HUNGRY! WHEN WILL MOM GET OUT OF THAT BEDROOM!"** Little boy Joe walks around in circles waiting for his mom to stop having a pleasureful (o.O) time to cook a meal for him. Folgore jumps into little boy Joe's face with his usual grin. "Come on bro, let's do something to pass the time! How about…we cook for everybody!"

"**NO WAY! WE ALMOST BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN LAST TIME!"**

"Oh yeah, umm, how about we play a prank on Oda?"

"Hmm, that actually sounds fun."

"On the contrary, it may be fun to you, but it will not be fun for me. Do not prank me or I shall make you have permanent brain damage with my Bahamut."

"Stop talking so intelligently, Oda, and lighten up a little will ya?"

"I will not!" said Oda bravely. "Grr…" Joe continues to pace the floor in frustration. Folgore starts to copy Joe, but he suddenly has a huge grin on his face when he looks out the window. "Hey! Let's prank 4 those guys outside wearing the black uniform with the big "R" on it!" Oda sighs. "Seriously, when will you start to matu…HOLY! There are more than 4 people! There are approximately 37 people about there! And they're destroying everything in sight! Half the town is destroyed! How can you fail to notice that?!"

"What? The town is getting destroyed? **COOL!** Finally some action!"

"Well, I guess we should help, but I wonder why they suddenly attacked anyways."

"Who the heck cares?!" says Joe slipping on his Dragon Kris, licking the blood trickle that was still on it from Michael Jackson. "I've been dying for some action around here." Oda sighs again, pulling out his Dragon Staff. "You people will never mature."

"Who cares! Immaturity is the root of all goodness!" Folgore jumps around all hyper while putting on his Green Dragon Sleeve. Joe grins. **"LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

**

The chapters will be longer people, also, I might not write because of the holidays! That's the reason my chapters have been so short actually. Well, R&R.


End file.
